


"In the mirror, we are one."

by SnakeJava01



Category: Undertale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeJava01/pseuds/SnakeJava01
Summary: The jumbled thoughts and recollections of a demon child.





	1. Frisky Does a Violence

I don't know how I remained. But I did. And I watched six other children die. Until you came along. You looked a lot like I did when I was that age. I decided to watch you and guide you. I considered it to be a fun little journey, watching what you did.

And then you killed her. My dear mother... You looked her in the eyes as she turned to dust. I cried. She cried. You looked disinterested in the crime you committed. As my sobs still rang in your ears, you merely walked over the pile of dust that used to be her and moved on.

You hurt so, so many people after that. My friends. My family. All murdered by YOU. After you killed my father and what was left of my brother, our combined SOUL had gained enough power to allow me to properly manifest myself.

"Greetings," I said.  
"I am Chara." You didn't get all of them, I knew that. I had to distract you and prevent you from going back and finding the remainders. So I did what I did best.

I talked. And talked. And talked. Then, with my words, I presented a choice to you. Either you and I destroy this reality and move on to another one, or you rot here for all eternity.

Regardless of your choice, I killed you with the same knife you had just used on my best friend. I didn't expect you to come back. I greatly underestimated how childish you are. You wanted to go back to the world you destroyed! HA! But I figured out how to use you because of it.

I told you that if you gave me something I wanted, I'd let you go back. You said you'd give me anything I wanted as long as I held up my end of the deal.

So I asked for your SOUL. The very culmination of your being... I wanted to take it. And so you gave it to me.


	2. MERCY Through Spite

The next thing I saw was a golden light shining down on me from a hole very far up above where I was. I was lying in a bed of golden flowers, wearing a blue sweater with two pink stripes through it. I had become you.

I opted to embark on your adventure, but in my own way. Every place you showed cruelty, I showed kindness. Every person you murdered, I befriended. Soon, everyone loved me without even realizing it was me.

When the last person you killed, my dear brother, asked for my name, I smiled and said your own. Sometimes I felt a little guilty for tricking them all like that... But I didn't know how to tell anybody the truth.

Strange how everyone remembers our story now. I understand how they think that I am you, but how did they come to the conclusion that you are me? No matter. One day, they'll realize that the "pwecious widdle Pacifrisk" they all love so much was really me, and that the "big bad demon" was you all along.

But for now, I understand that there is no point in trying to tell them the truth. Nobody would believe me. Because they've been taught to hear your side of the story and dismiss me as a liar. Despite everything, I still hate humans. And you'd probably still hurt me...

 

_Some things never change._


End file.
